


Finding Hope

by torichann



Series: The Miraculous Mysteries [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Shipping, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichann/pseuds/torichann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have been protecting the streets of Paris for years and are now juniors in high school. However, something has been quite odd, recently. There are rumors of the other surviving miraculouses, and it seems Hawk Moth has been up to something abnormal… Suddenly, the two are put in circumstances they thought were never possible. With new superheroes, supervillains, and drama dealing with romance—Ladybug and Chat Noir need a little hope if they want Paris to stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: There are two authors of this fan fiction, which is based on the series The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The show was created by Thomas Astruc. We made this fanfiction because we were trash and wanted to be trashier than we already are. This was created on February 21, 2016, so if something new has been added to the show; please do not trash on us for false information. Thank you and enjoy!

Chat Noir had a hard time believing that it's been so easy. Usually, the akumatized victim fought back more, and they're akuma was in something important to them. Something about this time was different - odd. Not only was it some random victim from the more remote side of Paris, but the reason behind the victims targeting by Hawk Moth was still unknown.

“Hey, Ladybu-” Chat saw something flash in the corner of his eyes before finishing her name. Using his cat-like reflexes, he turned at lightning speed with his staff at the ready. He had attempted to begin telling her his suspicions, but the flash had been sudden. He scanned the surroundings, thinking of the possibilities.

_Flash, nothing, green…_

“Chat?” His lady’s voice caught his attention, and he regained a more modest posture. “Sorry,” he apologized, scratching at the back of his neck. “I just thought I saw something…” “Well, what did you see?” Ladybug seemed interested in his sights, so he explained.

“A green flash? No residue?” She inquired.

“Nope, none.”

“Interesting…”

Her earring beeped, and her expression changed. “Anyway- gotta run! If you find anything else out about this mystery, let me know.” She then hurled her yo-yo into the sky and took off. Chat watched her go, the mystery swirling doubt in his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a few years since Ladybug and Chat Noir had started fighting side-by-side in Paris. By the time they were both at the ages of sixteen and seventeen, the two superheroes had adapted to every turbulent situation that they could think possible from the past. The fact that something new and cryptic was brimming so close scared them both to the bone. The two were scared of facing something so divergent from the norm that they started to be more aware of their surroundings. A few months ago, the two superheroes started noticing a shade of green dancing around, but they did not know if it was an illusion or not. For certain now, it was not an illusion. What was this flash of green that the two have been seeing lately? This question piqued the superheroes’ minds and thoughts. Making those thoughts linger in the minds of their true identities, as well.

A noirette sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The girl looked perfectly fine, but she felt like there was something unusual with her routine outfit. Her crystal blue eyes examined her reflection and noticed a thread poking out from her black jacket. “Aha!” Her tinted pink lips curled in an open smile of success and she gently removed the piece of thread from her designer jacket. “Perfect.” She smiled and grabbed her signature pink purse. Upon opening it, a small creature of red flew into it with a giggle. “You ready, Marinette?” It said, cheerfully. The noirette fixed her bangs and flashed a smile towards the small creature. “Ready as I can ever be, Tikki.” Tikki smiled at the girl and faded away into the darkness of her purse. The noirette closed her purse and ran out of her room. She grabbed a crepe from her parent’s bakery and left with a simple goodbye to her parents. 

This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A normal girl with a somewhat not a normal life. She has a secret that nobody knows. Not even her family or friends know the slightest clue of it. And that secret? Well, no one can know that, but here’s an insider. Marinette, the clumsy and kind girl, is the superhero that everyone admires and adores in Paris. Ladybug! It has been five years since the lovely Ladybug showed up in Paris with a mission in store. To protect Paris from the evil clutches of the akumas and to kill off all the crime that fills up the streets. But other than her secret double life, Marinette is a normal girl with some inborn talent. The noirette specialized in fashion design and it is what she loved to do on her spare time. She created and designed all of her outfits and she also got the opportunity to design various articles of clothing for a model! Yes, a model. Which is kind of ironic because that model is the guy she has the majorest crush on since the seventh grade! But right now, there is more important things than her love life and her hobbies. She needed to catch up on her education right now because of all the missed classes and assignments that she needed to make up; that is one of the many consequences of being Paris’ beloved superhero. And on top of that, she is student council president of the Junior class and has far too many forms and duties to accomplish before their deadlines are due, which is not very far away. She also needs to work at the bakery and save Paris at the same time! 

“Marinette!” The noirette swerved around and saw a familiar figure, waving at her. Her face brightened up and walked towards her redheaded friend. “Hey Alya! What’s up?” The redheaded female pushed up her glasses and, nonchalantly, pulled out her iPhone that was designed with a purple and pink flowery scheme. “Did you see the latest update on my Ladyblog last night?” Her golden eyes glimmered with delight and admiration. The noirette smiled and rested her hands on her waist. “Of course I did! But she keeps me thinking about who she is and it makes me wonder if a girl, like Ladybug, could really exist.” The redhead laughed and put her tanned hand on the noirette’s shoulder. “Well, Mari. Obviously, she exists! I mean she is a person too, y’know!” The noirette sighed and gave a concerning glance towards her friend. Literally, her friend’s obsession with her alter ego could be the end of her and her identity as Ladybug. “Don’t you want to find out who Ladybug is exactly?” Marinette rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the school with her obsessed friend as she babbled off about Ladybug and her little theories about her. 

Entering the school, Marinette and Alya spotted a familiar pair. One of them was tan, and had a pair of black-rimmed glasses placed on his face. He also had a plain, red hat and orange and grey headphones that decorated his neck and up. The tanned boy was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt with a black and white eye designed on the front. And the other boy. Oh, the other boy. The other boy had a prettiest emerald green eyes that shone like jewels under the light. His hair was golden, like one of the Greek gods and it was kempt and styled magnificently. His pale skin was flawless and his rosy, pink cheeks complemented his face well. He was dressed with a white overshirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Under that, he wore a black T-shirt that had five horizontal stripes that was decorated in the middle lower section. The blonde also wore a silver ring on his ring finger on his right hand, which was unique. The ring was a one of a kind and most believe it was a family heirloom that was passed down to the boy. But no one truly knows because he never speaks of it. 

“Yo! Nino, Adrien, over here!” The redheaded girl waved towards the two with a smile. The noirette gasped at her sudden action and froze. The pair of boys walked towards the girl and greeted them. The tanned boy smiled at the redhead and kissed her forehead. “Hey Alya. How is my little ladyblogger doing?” He grinned at her and she chuckled, softly. “I’m doing splendid, carebear!” She shone her pearly whites at him. “Uh,” the blonde’s green orbs looked away from the two and gave them an awkward smile, “Nino, dude, are serious about the pet names?” Nino laughed and patted the blonde on his shoulder. “Dude, Adrien, just wait until you get into a relationship!” The noirette’s crystal blue eyes dilated at the word  _ relationship _ and she just stared at the two males. The blonde laughed at his friend and glanced at the noirette. His lips curled up into a smile and he waved at the noirette. Marinette’s cheeks tinted a rosy pink and her blue orbs looked away from the blonde in a flustered manner. “Hey Marinette..?” The blonde gave her a confused expression and studied her reaction towards him. The noirette glanced at him and mustered a word or two. As Adrien was about to say something to her, a voice called out the noirette’s name. Marinette swerved and her blue eyes narrowed towards a brunet. 

A brunet male walked towards the quartet with many female companions around him. “Oh, sophomore student council president!” Marinette smiled at the underclassman as she adjusted the strap of her bag. The male replied back with a noble smile. “Good morning, Marinette! How are you this morning?” His warm, brown eyes focused on the noirette and ignored the cluster of girls around him. The noirette shivered as she felt a cold sensation go down her spine. The frigid stares of the girls pierced through Marinette’s body and was slowly consuming her vitality second by second. “I...I’m good!” Marinette awkwardly laughed and looked away from the brunet. “So, what’s up, Leo?” As the brunet was about to reply, the contentious girls rudely interrupted him. “It’s  _ Prince Leon _ , Marinette!” They clamored, bitterly. The noirette frowned and rolled her eyes at them. “Right..” The one of girls stepped in front of the brunet with her violet eyes penetrating into Marinette’s. “Even though, you might be a Junior. You need to learn some respect for the Prince. You are not some special case where you can call the Prince by his first name only; let alone, his nickname!” The noirette blinked and stepped back. “Woah, um.. Well, lesson learned, I guess?” Leon gave her an apologetic look and the noriette just simply smiled back. 

She recognized one of the many fangirls lost in the clamor of the beauty of the prince’s eyes was her younger cousin, Victoria Dupain-Cheng. She was a tiny sophomore with long dark hair and exciting hazel eyes. Rolling her eyes, Marinette walked around the grimacing girls and waved at the brunet. “Oh, Marinette! Did you finish filling the documents referring to the upcoming retreat for the freshmen?” Leon asked. Marinette scruffled through her bag and pulled out a manilla folder. “Did it last night, Le-,” the noriette cleared her throat, “Prince Leon.” She handed him the manilla folder that consisted of the documents and she waved him a goodbye before leaving for her class. 

That certain sophomore president was Leon Prince. Ironic, isn’t it? Prince Leon, Leon Prince. He was known as the Prince of the school. More specially, for the sophomore class, but everyone loved him! He was a transfer student from United States that came in the year before. The brunet was instantly loved by his princely and chival personality and by his charisma that charmed every male and female in sight. He doesn’t even try! His golden tan skin, his brown eyes, and his light, silky, chocolate-like hair made the girls swoon. What a princely hunk. He was basically everybody  _ goals  _ as a boyfriend, or as a person. It’s kind of sad. But the thing that was unique about him was his accent. Oh, his accent. When the brunet spoke, his Australian accent sometimes slipped in and out at times, making everyone look at him like he was exotic — in a good way. When coming to France as a freshman, the students felt intimidated by his charm and perfectionist aura, but soon later they saw how princely and amiable he was that they learned to accept him and love him. From that the brunet's name was changed from Leon Prince to Prince Leon, due to his princely dementor. 

The brunet chuckled, softly as the noirette absconded out of the scene in a hurry. Waving back to the girl, he went along his way to his own class. Marinette scurried to her classroom and noticed the classroom was filled with chattering students. The noirette said her greetings to her fellow students and sat down at her desk. Biting her lip, she took out her phone to see a couple text notifications. One of them was from her redheaded friend. 

 

_ “Girl, where did you go? This was your chance to talk to Adrien!” _

 

Marinette let out a small sigh and started texting away about how awkward it was and embarrassing it was for her to act in such a way in front of the person she was in love with since the 7th grade! Shouldn’t she already be comfortable and be able to talk naturally with him? It’d been five years since they had been in the same class! It was just ridiculous how she had been acting towards Adrien, and only Adrien; he probably thought that she hated him. The noirette banged her head on her desk multiple times like she was a maniac. Why couldn’t she act normal around him after being with him for so long? These feelings really frustrated Marinette and she can not help but to have negative thoughts about herself every time it happens. 

“Woah, you okay there, hot stuff?” The noirette’s blue eyes glanced up to meet with emerald green eyes that shone like jewels. “A..Adrien?!” She gasped and sat up from her desk. Her pale cheeks tinted into a rosy pink color as she stared the boy. “Little lady, I am no Adrien. Are you blind?” The boy scoffed. The noirette’s lips curled into a frown and gave the boy a _dark_ glare. Looking at the green-eyed boy completely. He was certainly no Adrien. The boy had crimson red hair that shaped his face exquisitely. Additionally, he had stunning green eyes that made his charm double every time someone made eye contact with him. His clothes were stained with shades of black and the leather jacket and boots he wore complemented him well.

The noirette rolled her eyes at him. “First of all, don’t call me little lady. And secondly, I can perfectly see just fine, Mr. Stone.” She said, sardonically. The crimson-haired boy smirked at her and ruffled her jet black hair. “Whatever you say,  _ little lady _ .” And with that he strided away to his seat at the back of the classroom. The noirette groaned at his concluding comment and pouted. “Jace can be so…” Many words came to her mind when describing the arrogant, flirtatious, Jace Stone. The younger brother of France’s pop star, Jagged Stone, and a model. Crimson-haired and green-eyed; he wasn't your regular freckled face ginger. Nothing about Jace Stone was relatively  _ cute  _ or  _ adorable  _ in anyway. His hair was such a dark red that it could've been artificially dyed, and his eyes were such an electric emerald that they resembled the Greek god Adrien’s himself. His had a biker style, like his older brother, with a light grey T-shirt underneath an expensive leather jacket. He had a necklace of an animal fang that dangled in the middle of his magnificently built chest. He wore dark jeans and leather boots to complete his look. Jace had everything going for him in the long run. With his career as a model and his brother already internationally famous — he didn't go many places unnoticed. He had just about as many fangirls as Adrien, [possibly even more] and his face was plastered on every other billboard. Even though he was as popular or even more well-liked than Adrien; they were polar opposites. They were both models, though Adrien modeled for his father and Jace modeled for his own career. Adrien was kind and humble, whilst Jace was just as arrogant and stuck up as any hot boy could be. Jace had a reputation for flirting around the school and getting caught making out with girls in the hallways; where as Adrien was the good boy, and never caused trouble- nonetheless flirted. His father was still as strict as ever, especially when it came to Adrien and  _ girls.  _

The two hardly ever got along whenever they had to converse. The noirette wasn't even surprised as she saw the arrogant boy slump down in his seat and fold into a sleeping position by a girl who played with hair. She wasn't as dumb as some of the girls who got seduced into skipping classes or hiding in the janitor's closet with him. And even though he was hot as the literal definitive of hell, she could still talk to him normally, unlike her crush. 

The sound of the door opening caught the noirette’s attention. Glancing towards the source, she saw two familiar figures walk in. The first was Adrien Agresté. He was laughing and had this huge smile plastered on his face. The other was a girl. A girl that infuriated Marinette every time she was around the blond boy. The girl had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and prettiest light blue eyes that the noirette had ever seen. She was dressed in a white tank top that was covered by her unbuttoned jean jacket. Also to match, she wore black skinny jeans that showed her figure off and with some black and white converse. 

The two blondes laughed at each other as the boy ruffled the platinum blonde girl’s wavy hair. Marinette’s eye twitch at the sight and her hands tightened into two balls of fury. Oh, she didn't know how much she wanted to punch that girl that always caught her crush’s attention. What also bothered Marinette was how casually they both could talk to each other; unlike her and Adrien. The girl's name was Lily Allen, she was talented, educated, and pretty — everything that Adrien seemed to have, just in girl form. They got along fantastically, and could usually be seen together whenever Nino was off with Alya. There had been a rumor that Lily and Adrien were dating that had been recently snuffed out. It still kept Marinette raging, however, whenever she saw the two of them together. 

To try to get her attention off of the two, her gaze traced back to the now sound asleep Jace in his seat. Sometimes, she wondered if she were to get more notice from Adrien if she were to hang out with Jace more. She secretly hoped that maybe Adrien liked her deep down and she would be able to make him jealous, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized what a bad idea that was. 


	3. Chapter 2

The cool air of Paris was leaking into the room. Jace gave out a low groan as the cold sensation hit his bare skin. His emerald green eyes flickered open from the impact of the wind on his face. The redhead groggily sat up and looked at his surroundings. Crap. He was disappointed by the familiar school surroundings. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Scarlette, a brunette with hazel eyes looked at him curiously. He beamed at her, turning his instant charm on. It didn't take her long to smile back as he sneakily slipped his arm around her waist in the desks seating. Smirking and pulling her close, the girl couldn't resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers. As the distance between the two started to wane, the redhead put his finger on the brunette’s lips with a sly smirk plastered on his face.   
Moving his lips towards the girl’s ear, he whispered sweet nothings that made the girl’s face flushed and made her red lips curl into a smile. It was like seeing a fox catching it’s prey by seduction. 

The redhead and the brunette left the classroom, hand-in-hand, as a pair of green eyes followed the two out of the door. The green eyes darkened with annoyance and irritation from watching the his classmates skip class as they pleased multiple times this week. It had been the fourth time already. “Adrien!” The blond swerved his head towards his tanned friend. Pushing his bangs back, he gave the boy a smile. “Nino, what is it?” Nino’s brown eyes peered into Adrien’s green ones. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a rushing Marinette.

“Did you see where they went, Nino?” Her eyes never wavered to glance at Adrien. 

“Uh, they went that way.” Nino pointed at the door. The noirette flashed a quick smile before bounding out the door.

“Thanks!” Adrien raised an eyebrow. The girl he usually caught staring at him from a distance hadn't even glanced in his direction. They hadn't talked much with Marinette’s duties as the class president and his growing popularity—so, it wasn't a surprise. Still, he couldn't help, but be a bit bothered. Maybe it was the fact that she was going after Jace. Or maybe it was nothing. He turned his attention back to his best friend. “Well, that was weird.” Nino commented, grabbing his bags and standing up. “A bit,” Adrien followed suit, exiting out the door from the class. 

All Marinette could do was run. Fueled on jealousy and curiosity, she didn't stop to think about Adrien at all. All she could think about was Jace and that girl. Her riveting pace came to a stop when she turned the corner. She didn't know why she was surprised. It was normal for Jace to be seen with another girl in such a position. Her facial features cringed as she saw the passion the two were entangled in. He couldn't change. Jace would always be the selfish, flirtatious, arrogant boy she had known. Marinette then turned on her heel and went the other way. She pretended to not have seen the exchange as she headed into her next class. However, the more she tried to shove the sight down, the more it seemed to rile up. Jace’s built arms embracing the girl, his hands creating knots in her hair. Marinette bit her lip. Hard. The pain caused the sight to go away momentarily, but was simply rejuvenated as soon as the bell rang. Jace and that girl had skipped class and Marinette had a hard time not envisioning what they had been doing. 

“Marinetteee,” a sing-song voice caught her attention and she saw a certain brunette bounding up to her. 

“Hey Marinette, you look a little down in the dumps—who was it this time? That brat mayor's daughter-”

“Tori, now is not the time.” She waved the sophomore away and continued walking out of class. 

“But Mari-” 

“Please,” she gave an exaggerated sigh. Tori was a persistent one. Her bubbly personality most often kept everyone either entertained or annoyed; and even though Marinette knew that the girl meant no harm, she didn't want to be bothered.   
“Fine,” Tori stuck her tongue out at the noirette and went off with some of her sophomore friends.   
Marinette continued on to lunch to meet Alya. When she caught sight of her redheaded friend, she saw someone else was in the conversation. Her gaze hardened immediately. 

_Lily Allen_ was at their lunch table, talking to Alya while laughing and smiling. That was the last thing Marinette needed for her day. She slammed her books down across the table from the two, and Alya looked over-surprised. 

“Marinette, girl, everything cool?” 

“I'm fine,” Marinette sat down, pouting. 

“I know a lie when I see one,” she scooted closer, just as the boys seemed to walk over. 

“Yo, what's going on here?” Nino interrupted, and Lilly shushed him. Adrien then intervened, “Marinette? Everything alright?” 

Her heart skyrocketed when he said her name. She glanced over at him, only to be disappointed by seeing Lily by his side.   
“Go away,” she glared mostly at Lily, and stood up, running off. 

“Is it like a special week for this girl or something, like I swear she's been-” Nino was cut off by a quick elbow to the stomach.   
“Nino,” Alya glared at her boyfriend, who put his hands up in immediate surrender. “Hey, Adrien, man, what do we do?”   
Adrien was staring off in the distance in the direction Marinette had left. Did she hate him or something? He was so confused.   
“Adrien should go after her. Maybe he can figure out what's wrong.” Alya hinted in his direction. Adrien was tempted to resent with doubt, but nodded instead. 

“Okay.” 

He headed in the direction he saw Marinette leave. He found her outside in the hallway, her back against the lockers, her eyes closed. 

“Marinette?” She jolted, stumbling to keep her footing.

“A-Adrien!” She gasped. He smiled shyly at her.

“Are you okay?” He approached her carefully.

The noirette did not move from her spot and stared intensely at the ground. That was so embarrassing what she had done earlier and it was so wrong of her to do. She needed to apologize, but how? Was she just going to walk over there and just say sorry and act like nothing happened? As if that would ever pass for a sincere apology. Now, the guy who she loved the most was in front of her and she did not know how to respond to him after her rude behavior a few moments ago. The boy’s hand reached out towards the noirette and she flinched, backing away from the approaching boy. Adrien’s green eyes became tinged with hurt and remorse. What did he ever do to this poor girl? Had he ever hurt her or pained her in any way? He didn’t know and couldn't reclaim anything he did that would of gave the noirette offense. 

“Did I ever hurt you in anyway?” The noirette’s blue eyes dilated and her gaze quickly shifted towards the blond. Seeing the boy, he had a pained expression on his face and it seemed like he would not dare to look her in the eye. He was looking away from her and his hands were clenched, tightly. “No…” Marinette mustered out as she leaned against the bare wall. “Then why do you seem so upset when I'm around? Or did someone else hurt you?” 

“I-It's just not a good day…” She kept her words to a limit. The blond boy then peered intently at her. His emerald eyes were full of concern. 

“Are you sure? Is everything alright otherwise?” 

“I...I'm probably just over reacting. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Everything's fine. You're fine, right? I mean, why wouldn't you be fine?” 

Her rambling words came to a stop. She was dumbfounded at what the boy had just done. She felt his arms around her and she just froze. His arms tightened around her body and her face was slowly turning into a tomato. For the moment, there were no words; just him and her in an embrace. They had hugged before, but it had only been short farewells. The noirette wrapped her arms around the blond and tightened the embrace. The girl’s lips curled into a warm smile and her eyes were closed. She wanted to keep this moment.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. He sighed in relief. He had done his job, and he had helped Marinette. He felt his body relax and the tension cease. 

“Marinette…” The noirette pulled away from the boy and looked at him, eye-to-eye. “Thank you for cheering me up, Adrien. I really appreciate it.” She backed away from the boy with confidence and a radiant smile. It made the boy’s cheeks tint into a hot pink. Hearing the girl’s name, she looked behind her and waved. Taking a last glance at the boy, she ran off towards her group of friends. Adrien smiled at the running girl. He hoped that maybe she could be more confident around him and he would possibly get to know her better.

He liked that idea.


	4. Chapter 3

Jace strode into the hallways of the school once again. His confidence was up; his game was on. He spotted a certain brunette in the hallway, and made a quick reroute. 

“Hey babe,” he crooned, sweeping in and wrapping his arm around her waist. A smirk appeared on the girl’s face and she gently touch his cheek, bringing his face closer to hers. The brunette leaned in with her lips, slightly opened. “Hey, get a room or something!” A voice clamored out. The redheaded boy glanced towards where the voice came from and expected to see someone, but he didn’t. His eyebrow raised up and scoffed. “What the hell was that?” The brunette pouted at the boy’s distraction and tugged on his grey shirt. “Jace, come on…” She outstretched her hand onto his shoulder, but was rejected by him backing away from the girl. “Heh, Scarls. Maybe next time.” He turned his heels and walked down the hallway towards his class. “See you later.” He pushed his red bangs back and saw a familiar figure walking into the classroom. The redhead smirked. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. Jace strided into the chattering classroom and eyed the noirette. She was sitting in her desk, dazing off into space. Her cheeks were flushed and a goofy smile was plastered on the girl’s face. The redhead chuckled quietly at the sight and strolled towards the noirette’s desk. 

A smirk was formed on the boy’s lips and as he gazed at the noirette, he wanted to mess with her. She was his next target. Bending down, his lips were close to her ear. He could feel the heat from her flushed face and it made him wonder. Why was she blushing like a maniac? Was it because of him being so close? His eyebrows shrugged and he truly did not care. “Hey there, _little lady._ ” The noirette did not react to the boy and he looked at her, bewildered. Clearing his throat, he placed his hand onto the girl’s cheek and moved her face towards his. Her eyes stared at his and after a moment, her eyes started to dilate. She noticed how close the two were and freaked out. Marinette pulled away from the boy and tumbled onto the ground. “J-Jace!” She looked at him with annoyance and scoffed. Jace laughed at the girl and pulled out his hand towards her. Rolling her eyes, Marinette took the boy’s hand and was pulled up. She stood up and looked at the redhead with curiosity. “Jace, what do you want?” Jace smirked and stepped closer to the noirette. As he towered over the girl, she looked at him with a confused expression. “What I want is..” His green eyes stared into Marinette’s blue ones and they made her feel captivated. The girl could not look away from the boy; his eyes were like magnets and they were pulling her closer and closer into a deep abyss of green. “Umm..” She averted her eyes away from the redhead and glanced towards the classroom door.   
A brunette walked through the door and stared at the noirette and the redhead. Marinette’s eyes darkened when she saw the girl and the images of earlier filled her mind. She bit her lip hard and pushed the towering boy away from her. Jace gave her a look of confusion and placed his hand on her cheek. She pushed the boy’s hand away and gave him a dark look. “Mari, what’s wrong?” She swerved around and started to walk away from the redhead. The boy eyed her and felt a bit hurt by this sudden action. Could he never get through to her? His brow furrowed and he followed the girl out into the hallway. He called out her name multiple times, but she simply ignored them. He could not figure what is wrong. Usually, Marinette would just sass him off for being a slacker and a flirt. She never ran off or ignored him before. Weird. Usually he would flirt with her to make the other girls jealous, or just to mess with her because he liked her reactions. In the years he’d known her, she’d only ever done this maybe a few times- and those were when she was at her worst. The boy quickened his pace and reached the noirette quite faster. He called out her name once again and she started to walk faster, making turns on many corners. The boy started to grow tiresome and annoyed by the noirette’s behavior that he started to run after her. 

Jace outstretched his hand and grabbed the girl’s wrist. “Woah, little lady! Slow down.” The noirette pulled her arm away from Jace’s hand and did not even dare to face him. “Jace, can you please leave me alone?” She mustered out. He raised an eyebrow and strided around the girl to face her face-to-face. “Tell me. What’s wrong, Mari?” His green eyes were filled with concern and confusion. The girl looked up to him and averted her blue eyes away from his green ones; she did not want to see those images again. Why did he always do this to her? He had lead her on multiple times and then she always ended up disappointed with him. Jace was always with a different girl every single time! Even though Marinette tried to be unaffected by his charm, there were still things about the boy that made her stomach twirl and her heart notch. 

“Dude, she said to leave her alone.” A mop of blond filled the eyes of the noirette and her blue eyes couldn’t believe the appearance. _Adrien Agreste._ The blond’s green eyes glared into the redhead’s. What intention did Jace have in store for Marinette? To make her one of his little followers or one of his toys? Adrien did not want that to happen. Marinette was a sweet and kind girl and that boy did not deserve her attention at all. 

The redhead scoffed at the blond, but he was piqued by the blond’s sudden action. Did Adrien like Marinette? That thought made Jace smirk with a come back. 

“And if I don’t?” 

Adrien pushed between the two and looked at the redhead, face-to-face. His green eyes pierced into the other’s. “If you don’t? Then you would have to go through _me_ , first.” The redhead started to laugh at the blond and broke eye contact with him. Jace’s green eyes travelled to the hiding noirette behind the boy. Her face was bewildered and flushed once more. Oh, did she like Adrien? His lips curled up to a smile and tried to step around Adrien to the girl, but he was stopped by the blond’s green eyes. “Woah, Adrien. Could you please?” Jace took a defensive turn, but when the blond didn't budge and just continued to glare, he paused. In his determined, green eyes, Adrien had no intent of moving away until the redhead would leave. The redhead then sighed. “Look, dude, listen. I’m not into you like that. I like women.” The blond was caught off guard by that comment and his pale face started to glow red. Where the hell did Jace get the idea that Adrien was into him? Marinette could not help but to conceal her laughter from that comment. Sure, it was rude, but it was pretty funny. 

Adrien’s eye twitched from frustration and grabbed the redhead’s shirt. “I mean it, Jace. I’m not joking around.” The redhead’s smirk slowly faded away and annoyance filled his emerald green eyes. Couldn't Adrien let him do what what he wanted to do? It was his life, after all. A sigh left the redhead’s lips as he pushed the blond away from him. “I don’t understand why you are being so overprotective. Is Marinette your girlfriend?” His tone was sardonic, and it cued both the noirette’s and blond’s faces to glow bright red. Them dating? Like that would be possible. Would it be possible? “No.” The blond said sharply. “But still! Just leave her alone, okay? I don't know what you intend to do to Marinette, but whatever it is anyone could tell it wasn't with good intentions.” Adrien was annoyed beyond belief. Couldn't Jace just take the warning and move on? He would do so to any other girl he came across. Why was Marinette any different? Not unless it was simply to provoke Adrien… 

The redhead raised a brow and his lips formed into a long grin. Stepping back, Jace pulled back his crimson red bangs and scoffed at the boy. “And how will you stop me from doing what I want, Adrien? Will you call your rich daddy to come and help you?” The blond’s face became stricken with surprise. Why bring up his father in a situation like this? 

“But I doubt he would, anyways.” Jace continued casually, “Since, he’s always so busy with work that he doesn’t even have a second to spare for you.” Adrien’s green eyes dilated and were filled with pain and distress. His anger and surprise faded. Averting his eyes to the ground, he concluded Jace’s reasoning. The redhead wasn't after Marinette anymore. This was a direct attack at Adrien. 

“And it's kind of funny because you're his son yet he has no time for you.” Jace emphasized his point. The blond stood unmoving. Jace had brought out his biggest personal weakness. His biggest social insecurity. From behind him, Marinette noticed Adrien start to tremble. She glanced at the redhead, whose eyes had no emotion and neither a care if he was causing damage. 

“It's probably best that you're ‘ _not dating_ ’ Adrien anyway.” Jace now stared back at Marinette. 

“He wouldn't have time for you even if you were.” And with a smirk, the triumphant boy turned on his heel and walked off, looking behind his shoulder only to blow a kiss at Marinette. 

“Catch ya later, babe.” 

It took the noirette a few seconds to digest what had just happened. Her mind reeled and her stomach churned. What was she supposed to do now? Adrien continued to stand still with his eyes locked to the ground. He looked defeated, and she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“Adrien?” The nervousness that usually overcame her when she was with Adrien was gone. He was obviously hurt, and she couldn't afford to freak out now. Besides, maybe this could be a chance to get him to like her…no, she would not freak out this time. She would be calm and controlled. 

“Is-” her words didn't pass her lips, for as soon as the blond turned his gaze to her, she lost all momentum. He smiled softly, but it was a broken smile. 

“I'm okay, Marinette.” He assured, brushing her hand off of his shoulder.

“Don't worry about me.” 

Adrien had to get away. So many feelings were locked inside; he had to release them. 

“I'll see you later, okay?” He smiled again as he began to walk off. Marinette meekly waved as she watched him leave. He nearly ran toward the school exit doors. When he was beyond them, he took a deep breath. Sure, he was probably skipping another class right now. But that only mattered to Adrien Agreste. 

Now, he was Chat Noir. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: terrible cat purrns

Hours passed by. Chat Noir could've cared less what was in store for the life of Adrien Agreste. As Chat, he could do anything in the world; anything that he wanted to do. Adrenaline filled the superhero’s body as he jumped from roof to roof. By the time he knew it, he was standing on the Palais Garnier gazing out onto the romantic city of Paris. The boy took a deep breath and screamed out of his lungs with all the frustrations in his life going out with it. Who cared if some people would stare at him? He was Chat Noir! He was the view that everyone wants to see.  
“If only…” The superhero gazed onto the whole city of Paris. This week had been tough. With school, fencing and Mandarin lessons, modeling, and with Jace. Chat still couldn't believe how that conversation went and wondered what he had ever done to Jace to make him act like that towards him. They'd originally gotten along fine, and we're partners for a while in modeling. Then Jace just decided to change. He had stopped being friendly with Adrien and had turned cold and harsh. Chat let out a huge sigh and stared towards the school, which was not very far away. Squinting his cat-like, green eyes, he saw a green shadow come out from the school as it fled to its heart’s desire. Wait, something green? An image of a furmiliar figure appeared in the superhero’s mind. “He must be-” Chat left his position on top of the Palais Garnier and quickly, ran after the mysterious green figure.  
Woah, he’s fast. The blond quickened his pace and tried to catch up to the mysterious green figure. Chat went through many twists and turns that he started to get dizzy from it. After following it around, Chat needed to take a breather. The green shadow was fast, even faster than Chat, himself. To Chat, that was annoying, and he seemed to be in an a-paw-ling situation. The feline didn't know where he was, but felt that he was being watched. But he could not focus on that right now. He was so tired from running around all over Paris that all his strength was limited. When landing to the ground, the superhero scanned his surrounding with immediate caution. No one was in sight, but why did he still get the feline that someone was watching him? He pushed his blond locks back and a sigh of discontent came out of him. He must have been hallucinating; there was no green shadow that was following him and Ladybug.  
“I should get back soon…” The superhero mustered out. Turning around, his green eyes met those of brown. Chat jumped back in surprise and saw the green figure that was making him go crazy. The green figure seemed to be a guy, but Chat was not completely sure. The male was dressed in shades of green and browns. He wore an emerald green jacket that had sleeves that stopped at the elbow. Under his emerald green jacket was a light brown v-neck shirt and it’s sleeves was scrunched up a little below the jacket sleeves, which helped to shape the muscular form on his arms. To be honest, he looked fit in such a loose outfit. Going down, he wore dark green bottoms and dark brown combat boots with a golden buckle on both shoes. But a distinctive feature on the male was his hood. He was wearing a hood that made his face darken and that increased Chat’s piqued interest in him. Under the male’s hood, there laid dark brown hair that seemed to lighten up at its tips and to match, the male had brown eyes that seemed cold and dark. Looking curiously into the male’s eyes more, it felt like there was nothing running through his mind; it was like there was no spark of curiosity or emotion in him. Much of his skin was covered, but what could be seen was dark and tanned. Also, the green figure wore a shamrock green mask with crimson red ribbon that came from inside the hood. To Chat, he was quite the looker.  
“Hey, green guy, could you pawsibily tell me who you are and what is your purrpose here?” The blond slightly flirted and gazed at the mysterious figure, but he was sort of bewildered. The masked figure was not reacting to him at all. Taking a step towards the male, he suddenly disappeared. “Huh?” Chat blinked and rubbed his eyes. “Was I imagining that guy earlier?” He looked around and he did not see the mysterious male. He shrugged and was about to leave, but he felt a stinging sensation on his arm. “MeOW! What the!” Chat looked around with confusion and frustration. What was that?! The superhero looked all over the place, but could not find anything. “Hey. C’mon! What did I-” The stinging sensation came again, but on his calf. Chat grunted in pain and flinched from the attack. Where was this stinging coming from? Where was that shady guy from earlier? This was very confursing for the blond and he did not know what to do.  
“Why are you following me, Chat Noir?”  
Chat’s green eyes dilated and, non-hesitantly, moved to every place in sight until he would something. Why couldn’t he see that guy? He was human, right? So, he must be affected by an akuma or something!  
“Hey! I asked mew first, greenie!” He swerved his head around behind him and narrowed his cat-like eyes. “I see you every time m’lady and I are fighting an akuma. What’s your deal?” Silence was the reply to the superhero and it made his eyes twitch. Can’t one guy just answer a question? He’s the suspicious one, right? A beeping noise echoed in the room and Chat’s green eyes dilated. He was quick to look at his silver ring, but noticed his countdown to change back has not even been initiated. “Who’s-?” The superhero followed the source of the beeping noises and equipped his silver staff. Once tracking down the noise, he let the force of his staff to swing in front of him; he heard a groan. Looking down, a male in green suddenly appeared. Chat’s eyes looked at him with confusion. The guy was invisible earlier? “How did you-?” As Chat was about to finish off his question, the green male absconded. As he did, the superhero’s green eyes focused on what was on his wrist. It was a green bracelet with flashing dots on it. Was he really some person affected by an akuma?  
“Who are you?” Chat stared at the figure, who simply shook his head. Then with a blink, the figure was gone. Frustrated, Chat yelled out, “Come back you coward!” He looked around with angst. When there was no response, his loosened his grip on his staff. Gritting his teeth, Chat left the premises with many thoughts within his mind.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are some cursing in this chapter.

It was another day in the sophomore class for Tori Song. Besides fangirling over Prince Leon, the girl had quite a few dramatic stories being told. Her friend Valentine Levette, a tanned girl with auburn hair, had been dating some guy that she met at school. But the brunette did not know who her friend's boyfriend was. Tori had some suspicions that she thought possible, but never really pressed on who they were. "Hey, Val. When are you going to tell us who your recently obsessed boyfriend is?" Tori inquired, as she glanced up from her geometry equations. The auburn girl giggled and rolled her light brown eyes. "Like I'm going to tell you, Miss Shipping Queen!" The brunette pouted and let out a small sigh. She spun her mechanical pencil multiple times in her fingers and stared, intensely at her geometry paper. Who was this person that one of her best friends were seeing? The questions and thoughts made her curiosity grew massively. This was killing her. Tori's hazel green eyes glanced up to see to a certain piece of eye candy that caught her attention fully that made her thoughts diffuse from her mind. _Leon Prince_. He was special to the brunette and she had a humongous, ridiculously big crush on him. Maybe not as much as how Marinette has a crush on Adrien, but still it was massive. She liked to think that overwhelming crushes just ran in the family.

Her hazel green eyes followed the brunet as he took his seat in the front row of the classroom and she just gazed at him as he was some attractive Prince from one of her fairytale books she used to read as a child. As the brunette gazed longingly at the boy, the brunet happened to glance towards her direction. Her hazel green eyes met with his brown, warm ones. Tori's face slowly lit up like a tomato as she noticed his glance. Leon's lips curled up into his finely, signature smile and she froze. That's was it. She was done. She could officially go to heaven now. "Tors, stop staring!" Valentine pulled the brunette away from her eye contact from her oh-so-wonderful prince charming. "Girl, you are drooling…" Tori snapped out of her daze and her face turned more red than it already was. "Eh...eh.." Her hazel green eyes glanced back at the brunet and he looked at her with a confused smile on his face. She swerved around and hid under her desk. She could not believed she just did that! He caught her staring at him and, even, drooling; she was such an idiot lost in her unrequited love.

A cute ringtone filled the brunette's ears. She glanced up at her auburn-haired friend who was looking at her phone with a love-filled face. "So, it's _him_. Isn't it?" Tori muttered as she went back up to sit on her seat. Valentine grinned and left the room, sneakily. "So, she's going to skip class for him again?" A redhead spoke behind the brunette. She turned around to meet the silver-eyed boy. She shrugged and sighed. "I guess so, Lucas." She remembered to leave off the ending s in pronouncing his name, so her friend wouldn't get annoyed with her again. Tori was still worried for Valentine though. She had this feeling in her gut that made gave her an uneasy feeling. Something was going to happen. The brunette stood up and decided to follow her friend out of the door. But as she was leave the classroom, a voice stopped her. "Victoria, are you really going to go after Valentine? Class is about to start…" She turned to glance at the very Prince Leon himself, who had his arms crossed slightly in concern. Tori averted her eyes from ground to him and gave him an apologetic smile. She rushed out of the door and left the prince dumbfounded.

"Where did she go?" The brunette ran down every hallway and cautiously scanned every area that her friend could of been. She ran into the courtyard of the school and sighed. No luck. Valentine was not there either. Tori took a deep breath and started running up the stairs, while checking every door that she passed by. "You gotta be joking.." The brunette huffed and started to run around in the whole school building again. Surprisingly, no teachers or hall monitors caught her. It was quite miraculous most can say. Tori ran and ran until she was out of breath. She could no longer feel her legs and the cold air entered the girl's throat that made her shiver a bit. The brunette walked down the stairs, slowly and tried to catch her breath. She knew and she knew that something bad was going to happen. Her intuition never lied to her.

"I don't understand.." The brunette's hazel green eyes dilated as she heard a familiar voice. She headed towards the second to last step on the staircase and looked around the corner; curious as to what was going on. Tori saw her auburn-haired friend and there was sadness plastered on her face. What happened to her?

"I said I don't _want_ you anymore." Tori glanced further in to see who her friend, Valentine, was talking to. Her eyes twitched from the sight of the playboy of the school. Jace Stone. The crimson-haired male had this smirk glued on his face and he was holding onto a girl with brown hair. "But Jace! You wanted me two weeks ago!" Valentine spoke as she tried to hold back the tears. He scoffed and leaned in to his female companion. "Well, I'm not into little sophomores anymore; I'm into Juniors like Scarlette here." The brunette girl beside him smirked and playfully entangled her hands in Jace's crimson hair, sending a sideways glare in Valentine's direction.

"So, you should get lost," she said as she pulled the green eyed boy in for a kiss. That was all it took for Tori's friend to break down. She ran from the scene with wailing sobs. Seeing her friend in such agony, and from a jerkwad like Jace himself, Tori stepped out into the clear, her face bright red with anger.

"You freaking douchebag!" She screamed, barely stopping the flow of worse words that threatened to come out of her mouth.

"How could you do that to her?! Do you have no freaking heart?!"

Jace broke away from Scarlette in sudden surprise to see Tori standing there, screaming. Soon, though, his eyes narrowed.

"And since when is it your _fucking_ business?"

"Go away, _petty_ sophomore…" Scarlette added, trying to gain Jace's attention again. This time she was rejected, for the green-eyed boy's stare was aimed directly at Tori.

"It's my business because she's my friend, you _asshole_!" The tiny brunette screamed, her hands balled into fists, her face billowing in anger.

"You should learn how to treat people before someone does the same to you!"

At that, Jace scoffed. "Wouldn't that be the day..."

"Just watch it happen you smug faced freak!" Tori then spun on her heel and ran in the direction that Valentine had gone. With that she left to go after her friend.

Tori was stuck again, running around to find Valentine to wherever she could be. If she was Valentine where would she be? The brunette sighed and ran down into the pavilion of the school. "Val? Valentine! Where are you?" She screamed out. She pouted and looked around, frantically for her friend. She was nowhere in sight. Tori went down to her knees, tiresomely and sighed, loudly. Where could Valentine be? There is no where else to look! "I should just give up.. She is not anywhere in sight." Was there nothing she could do? Had she skipped class and ignored her precious Prince for nothing? The brunette pushed back some strands of her hair back and glanced up onto the second floor of the school building. Her hazel green eyes dilated. She saw a female figure that looked like her Valentine; yet she did not look like her. It was like something different that she could not apprehend. "Val?" She rushed up the flight of stairs and ran towards the spot where she saw her "friend."

"Valen—" Tori stopped her heels and stared at the figure in front of her. There stood a girl that was covered in velvet red and black colors with a skimpy sort of design. Her long, wavy hair was dyed a reddish brown and her eyes had a glint of red mixed with brown. Her dark red velvet dress stopped at her mid-thigh and her cleavage was showing, vaguely, but just enough for some sexual appeal. The girl had a tannish white skin tone and a smirk shown on her face, like she was born with it naturally. The female had similar qualities to Tori's friend, Valentine, but this was not her. "Who—?"

The female's reddish brown eyes turned to Tori's hazel ones and the now shivering girl stepped back. The brunette was left without words and she froze. What happened to her? Who was she? Was she Valentine? There was no way.

"I am Mademoiselle Succube, the lady of beauty and love." The girl said, stepping towards Tori dramatically. Fear overtook the small brunette, and she turned and ran. Succube let out a cackle, but didn't bother to follow the girl. She had other plans to deal with.

The voice in her head had been a sudden miracle for Valentine. Rejected and unloved- she just wanted someone to love her. The voice had been a sweet sound, coaxing and reassuring. All she had to do was get a few things in return, and she could have anyone that she wanted. Every boy would fall to their knees at the sound of her name, and do her every bidding. Her heart would never be broken again, and she could just toss any boys who she go bored of.

"Oh Jaaace," she said in a sing song voice, her heels clicking down the hallways of the school.

"Where are you hiding, baby? Don't you want to come out and plaayy?"

It took only a few moments for teachers to start opening their doors to find the commotion, and seconds later to start dialing for help. The male teachers were the first to go. With a simple kiss blown their way, they were helplessly trapped under her spell. Word spread around the school quickly—everyone was in danger.

The hidden superheroes of the school didn't delay to escape their classes and transform into Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug looked down at the situation at hand and thought of how to approach this newly akumatized person. Should she just slowly swoop in with no care or should she investigate Mademoiselle Succube from a distance first without attacking her? Ladybug decided to go with plan B and investigate her instead of barging in with no plan. Besides, her feline partner had yet to make an appearance, and attacking was more of his job. Her blue eyes focused on the akumatized girl and noted some actions she did. Mademoiselle Succube had the power to make any male in sight to fall in love with her and make them do her bidding; she had a lust for love. She was probably recently heartbroken by some person she loved. Ladybug scanned the female and looked for an item that could've been akumatized by the akuma, but no luck. She could not find anything that was affected. Ladybug thought thoroughly and as she was about to finish her little plan, she saw a familiar figure. It was her catty partner, Chat Noir. He was barging in without a plan again. _Typical_. Ladybug groaned and swung next to her partner.

"M'Lady! Do you have a plan, _purrhaps_?" Chat Noir had a mischievous grin plastered on his face and held onto his staff firmly. Ladybug rolled her eyes at his daily cat pun and groaned. Seriously, why the cat puns? They always annoyed Ladybug, but at times, they were funny, but she would never admit it. She held onto her yo-yo and stared towards the back of the akumatized female. "Chat, be cautious around her." Her blue eyes averted into his green ones that were filled with confidence with a glint of confusion. Ladybug knew Chat had bad luck since day one and ever since then he would usually always be affected by the akumatized person somehow. But that might be because of his confidence, carelessness and him wanting to be the hero for his lady and only his lady. "She can make any male fall in love with her through eye contact, I believe. And once that guy is under her love spell, they do her biddings for her out of their illusive love." Chat's green eyes just gazed at Ladybug and with his logical thinking he believed that Ladybug had sent him a message about their relationship. His mischievous grin turned in a cocky smirk and nodded at his polka-dotted partner. "No worries, M'Lady! My heart only belongs to you, and no other. I will not fall under her evil _clawches_." Ladybug rolled her eyes and scanned Mademoiselle Succube once again. She seemed to be searching for a particular person, but Ladybug could not make out what name she was saying.

She slowly stepped closer to the akumatized and gave Chat a look that told him to stay put. As Ladybug came closer to Succube, she heard the name that made her cringe every time she heard it. "Jace, where are you?" Ladybug was at a stop and just stared at the akumatized female. So, it was Jace? Jace Stone? Of course, that actually made some sense. Her blue eyes twitched from aggravation and turned to look at her partner, but he was out of sight. Her face was filled with confusion and worry from her partner's disappearance and wondered, frantically, where did he go? "Yo, you shouldn't be making people fall in love with you, Succubus lady." Chat was leaning against the railing and he caught the attention of the Mademoiselle Succube. "Don't take this _purrsonally_ , but this is a really _clawful_ thing you are doing." Ladybug gaped at her partner and facepalmed. Did she not tell him to be cautious earlier? Cats really didn't listen, did they?

Mademoiselle Succube's eyebrows narrowed at the cat-like male and felt frustrated from his comment. "What gives you the right to tell me what to do, Chat Noir?!" She glared at Chat and he just scoffed at her with a smile. The akumatized female pointed at him and a group of male students and teachers ran towards the cat with no hesitation. Chat smirked and slid through the group of men easily. Once he had the perfect moment to get through to Mademoiselle Succube, he lunged towards her with his staff held firmly in his hands. That cocky, confident smirk Chat had on his face was undone, quickly as he gotten closer to the akumatized one. She had a sly grin on her face as she shifted to the side. Succube got closer to the self-assured male and brought her reddish brown eyes to his bright, green ones. Ladybug gasped and started to run towards her partner. This could not be happening now! "Chat, no!" She thrust her yo-yo towards her partner's ankles and pulled him away the akumatized's clutches. His body was thrown onto Ladybug's and she fell down due to the hard impact of Chat's weight.

She held her partner close and turned his face around to face hers. "Chat..?" Ladybug stared into his green eyes. They were dull and looked like there was no life and purpose in them. Her blue eye's dilated and she scampered away from her partner's body. As Ladybug was about the stand-up, Chat grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to him. "Chat, deal with your little partner. She has been _bugging_ me for a while now." Succube chuckled at her little pun and continued away on her search for the one she loved and lusted over. Ladybug groaned and tried to pry her partner off from her. She was in a sticky situation now. "Chat, I told you not to do anything! You idiot!" Ladybug croaked as she struggled to get out of his grasp. His hands tightened on Ladybug's arms and did not budge or say a single word. She stared at Chat's green eyes and tried kicking him off, but that did not work. Man, he was persistent. Ladybug looked over her partner's shoulder to see that Mademoiselle Succube was gone and she sighed. Highlight of her day: to fail a mission. Probably. Ladybug squirmed in Chat's hands and looked around at what she could do to get out of this stupid cat trap. She noticed an air conditioner on the wall that was blowing full on cold air. Ladybug smirked as she remembered this certain kitty hated the cold. With all of her strength, she rolled all the way towards the air conditioner with her partner attached to her. Chat's back hit the cold air coming from the air conditioner and he shivered. That made him let go of Ladybug for a spare moment. She quickly escaped from her partner. As she left her cold partner on the floor, Ladybug ran after her little succubus with an idea of what to do.

Ladybug trotted down the hallways of the school and reached towards the rooftop. Opening the door, Ladybug's blue eyes fell on her target. She smirked and as she was going to bring out her lucky charm, a shadow passed her. Succube was hit by this shadow and fell onto the ground. Ladybug watched the shadow-like figure and heard whiney whimpers from the akumatized female. " _Mind Access_." The shadow spoke, lowly as put his hand on Succube's head. She was knocked down and the shadow searched her body. Taking a closer look at the shadow, it seemed to be a male. He had indulging silver eyes and had crimson red hair with a lock of shiny, silver hair parted to the side. He was dressed in a long, white jacket and under was a dark orange-colored shirt that worked well for his facade. The shadow-like figure wore some dark gray bottoms and black hikers boots. But what was peculiar about him was that the bottom half of his face was covered by a black mask, which doubled up Ladybug's curiosity for the male.

The shadow-like figure pulled out what seemed to be a picture from the knocked out Succube's body and ripped it in half. With that, a black butterfly flew out trying to make it's escape from the male. As Ladybug started over to try and purify the black substance, the male caught it and ripped it in half with no care. He dropped it onto the ground and watched it disperse into nothing.

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something to him, but he glanced at her, and she lost all words. His piercing silver eyes met with her blue ones and with that, the mysterious male left without a trace. Ladybug lingered there with thoughts that made her wonder who was that mystifying guy and what was he? A miraculous holder that she did not know about? An abnormal acting akumatized person? She did not know. A sigh left the superhero's lips and she turned around to leave the matter for later. Right now, she needed to address this issue to her aggravating, _catatonic_ partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. chapter 6

Chat looked around startled. Had something happened? Had he failed the mission? Was Ladybug okay? He shivered, why was he so cold? He quickly jumped to his feet and tried to find the source of the cold.

“You're under the air conditioner, Chat.” He turned at the sound of his Lady’s voice and smiled. 

“How did I get here?” He stepped out of the cold spot and attempted to hug Ladybug. She waved him away, and he pouted. 

“Must the  _ cool cat _ suffer rejection again?” 

“Chat,” Ladybug stared at him, there was almost fear in her eyes. When he saw her sincerity, his gaze turned to concern. 

“Did something happen...?” He asked, his voice trailing off.

“I saw someone.” The girl then described the mysterious figure to her partner. 

“Silver eyes and crimson hair? Who do you think it could be?” Chat questioned, and Ladybug shrugged.

“I'm not sure. Maybe we should look, he could be from the school.” 

“Oh, yeah… This reminds me of something that happened to me the other day..” 

“What is it?” 

Her feline partner explained the earlier events about the green, mysterious male he encountered.

“Green? So, was he the-?”

“I believe so, M’Lady.” 

Ladybug tried to recollect the information to find a reasonable explanation for all these mysterious people appearing around. Could they know about the miraculouses? Were there more than two miraculous holders? She sighed and pushed her black bangs back in confusion and in a bit of frustration. She looked at her partner with concerning, bewildered eyes and heard the sound of beeping. Ladybug held onto her red polka-dotted earrings and flashed Chat a smile before absconding away to transform back into her true self. 

Hiding in the janitor’s closet, the superhero transformed back to her regular self. Her thoughts were still lingering about the mysterious, silver-eyed male from earlier and she could not get it out of her mind. The noirette sighed from frustration and started to walk back to her classroom. She stared intensely at the floor as she roamed around the vacant hallways. Marinette heard the groans from the now awaken males that littered the hallways and heard all the comments and questions they made when waking up. To be honest, it was kind of hysterical for the girl. 

As Marinette was about to look up, she felt her shoulder hit something hard and she stumbled, but she caught her footing at the end. She turned to see what made her do that and it was a male with crimson hair and uniquely  _ silver _ eyes. Silver? The noirette and the silver-eyed male made eye contact for a second but ceased as he started walking away from her in the hall. Her blue eyes lingered at the boy until he disappeared from her sight. “I think that is one of Tori’s friends..” She muttered as she continued to stride down the school hallways. 

Marinette heard a loud crackle in front of her and she looked up. Her eyes tinged with disgust and disappointment. There she saw Scarlette clinging on to Mr. Arrogant, himself. “Jace..” The noirette averted her blue eyes away from the sight of them and tried to pass by the pair without him noticing her. 

As she was about to pass them, the noirette felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to meet with the redhead’s emerald, green eyes and she brushed off his hand from her shoulder. And with that, she ran away from the pair of lovebirds. 

“Mari!” The noirette glanced to her side to see a familiar hazel green-eyed brunette running towards her. Marinette turned towards her little cousin with a smile glued on her face. As the brunette stopped at her heels, she tried to catch her breath from running so much. How much energy can a tiny girl like her have? Tori’s hands held onto her knees and she panted as if she just ran a 5K marathon. Taking a deep breath, the sophomore looked up to Marinette with eyes filled with concern and worry. The brunette pushed her dark brown locks back and stared into Marinette’s crystal blue eyes. “M...Mari, what happened? Who was that lady? Why did she look like Valentine? Why-” Marinette stepped back by the outburst of questions from the girl and told the girl to calm down. Despite being Ladybug, Marinette needed to act like she knew nothing from any of her akuma missions. Tori’s eyes pierced into Marinette’s with a tinge of suspicion and curiosity that had been consuming the small girl. “Tori, I don’t know what happened, to be honest. I just ran and hid on the rooftop until everything was over.” A lie was spoken smoothly through the noirette’s lips and Marinette felt always so guilty over it. But it was something she had to do to keep her identity as Ladybug a secret from the public. She could not take the risk. Tori stared at her for a moment and seemed like she was studying Marinette’s face for clues or indicating lights for false information that the noirette would tell. Tori’s lips curled into her natural, cheerful smile. “Okay! I believe you!” Marinette chuckled, softly at her cousin’s gleeful reaction and a sense of relief travelled through her body. 

“Anyways, have you seen Valentine anywhere, perchance?” Marinette’s eyes dilated in realization. She left Valentine on the rooftop by herself, unconscious. Tori gleamed at the Junior awaiting an answer from her and Marinette gulped. “I think she was on the rooftop. I saw her when I was hiding up there.” The noirette scratched her head and gave the girl an awkward laugh. Tori looked at her and nodded. She turned her heels and started to run towards the rooftop.

Was she okay? Was Valentine okay? Worried thoughts ran through Tori’s mind as she ran up the multiple flights of stairs. She lunged towards the door that opened up to the roof and ran towards the middle of it. Looking from side to side, she saw her collapsed friend. The brunette ran to her and shook her a little. “Val? Wake up!” She continued to shake her friend back and forward until she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Tors, let me sleep. Seriously, you are being annoying.” The brunette stared at her friend and let out a small giggle. She smiled, but something caught her hazel green eyes. It was a photo. Picking the photo up, Tori’s eyes twitched in agitation. On the photo were Valentine and a certain redhead.  _ Jace Stone _ . “It was because of him that….” She glanced at her friend and back to the photo. This boy aggravated the brunette, mendaciously. Because of his arrogance and to her opinion, his stupidity. Who has the time to flirt with anything with arms and legs? There's something called having a better social life! 

Tori heard Valentine groan and stand up from her spot. The brunette crumpled the photo and hid it in her jacket pocket. “Hey, Valentine. Do you remember anything that happened before you got knocked out?” She muttered while she kicked some gravel on the ground. Valentine’s brown eyes looked at the brunette with curiosity and a bit of confusion. She cleared her throat and tried to recall what happened to her. “I think my boyfriend and I broke up and I was feeling a lot of grief and anger towards him. But the feelings of grief and anger are  _ gone  _ and it’s as if I never had them.”  Valentine pushed her auburn locks back and looked at the brunette. She walked towards the brunette, who was looking quite serious. Which was unusual. Valentine ruffled with Tori’s dark brown hair and laughed. “You don't have to worry! I don't have feelings for the guy anymore.” Tori glanced up at her friend and her lips curled into a cheerful smile. She nodded and chuckled. “Tors, let's go. I don't want to be in this place anymore.” Valentine started to walk out and little Tori followed behind her with a big smile. 

As the two friends walked down the hallways of the school, the brunette heard some laughing and she sneered at the source. Red and brown filled the brunette’s hazel green eyes. It was Jace and Scarlette. Glancing at Valentine, Valentine’s brown eyes averted away from the laughing pair. Glaring at the redhead, a smirk formed on the brunette’s face. Casually, the brunette’s shoulder impacted with the redhead’s shoulder, which caused him to take a glance at her. Jace groaned, as his eyes came to see a familiar sophomore with a smile on her face. His intense, green eyes glared at the brunette as she flipped a lock of her brown hair back. “Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Jace! It was a total accident that I bumped into your  _ perfect _ shoulder.” She spoke  _ innocently _ as she stepped back from him. The redhead grits his teeth in annoyance. The electricity of anger could be felt between the two and the few students who had noticed the encounter, gaped at the newfound tension. Jace approached and towered over the small girl. But that did not intimidate her at all. 

“If you are so sorry, then how about you go on your knees and beg me to forgive you.” Tori narrowed her eyes at the male and a smirk formed on her lips. She was not going to stand down to a jerkwad like him. What was he? The brunette’s almighty God? She did not think so and she would not take his sarcastic and rude remarks from him until he learned how to respect everyone around him. “Oh, I do not think I can do that, Jace. Because if I did then, maybe, you won’t have time to smash your face against your precious little girlfriend anytime soon. And I have no doubt to think that she will not like that, would she?” 

Scarlette tugged on the redhead’s sleeve and he glanced at her. She wanted his attention and she wanted it now. Tori’s eyes narrowed at the two with a sly grin on her face, proving her sarcastic remark right. Jace clenched his jaw at the sophomore’s response and glared at the girl. “Oh, would you like it if I did it right in front of you? I bet it be an astounding performance for you, you ignorant sophomore.” Jace pulled Scarlette close and pulled her face to his. Scarlette’s cheeks were flushed and tinted with red and her lips were a little gaped. Tori’s eyes were filled with disgust and wanted to kick the guy out of his misery of being a player, but she was a little too nice for that. “An astounding performance between you guys? Oh, I don’t deserve to watch your faces smash together like licking hyenas fighting over a bone because I’m a petty, ignorant sophomore, right? I just can't watch you too long, Jace,” Tori bent her petite fingers towards the redhead, as quotation marks, “at your so-called  _ perfection _ .” 

The redhead’s green eyes pierced into her hazel green ones. He pulled the lingering Scarlette away from him and stepped close to the small brunette. “What do you think you are doing?” Jace had heard a little about the sophomore, Tori Song, from his ex-side chic, Valentine. Tori had been described to him as being a curious, nice, bubbly girl and that she was innocent to the bone. The girl hated violence and was the pacifier of the class. What the hell was she doing with that attitude towards him? Did Valentine lie to him? No, she wouldn't have done that to him. She had been way too in love with him that she could not hide anything from the redhead. 

“And whatsoever are you talking about, Jace?”

He looked at her and glanced around him. People were staring and listening. Some even had their phones out recording what was going on. This could be bad. He glared at the girl and pushed his red bangs back in frustration. “You need to learn to respect those older than you, you understand? Or else many bad things might happen to you throughout the year.” He grinned and hoped she had gotten the message to step back and be submissive towards the boy, but the opposite happened than what he expected.

“ _ Wouldn't that be the day _ …” She spoke with a long grin plastered on her face. He stepped back and his eyes twitched with annoyance and disbelief. She just used his words against him from earlier. Tori was really getting to him and as he was about to respond back, the brunette left. She did not feel like she had the time to finish a trivial conversation with some arrogant, flirtatious guy she did not like in the very least. Right now, she was more concerned for her friend’s well-being. 

“Tors, what was that?” Valentine looked at her with her brown eyes dilated. The small sophomore chuckled and put her hand on Valentine’s shoulder. “Don't worry about it. Let’s go to class, okay?” The auburn-haired girl nodded and followed her friend. 


	8. Chapter 7

“I’m so sorry!” The small sophomore’s face was flushed red and she couldn't make proper eye contact at the brunet in front of her. A small sigh left from Leon’s lips and his warm, brown eyes gazed at the apologizing girl. To be honest, Leon had been disappointed and surprised by Tori’s previous actions of ditching class. It was not in her character to do so. But he was happy that she decidedly apologized for that mischievous action and for the mistake that she had committed. So, he decidedly chose to not reprimand her and just let it go for this one time. “It’s okay. Just don’t do it again, okay? Victoria?” A friendly smile formed on the prince’s lips and she stared at him with her dilated hazel green eyes. Her eyes made full-on contact with his and his contagious, princely smile made her lips curl. She nodded, cheerfully with her rosy red cheeks brimming brightly and turned to return back to her seat with an amiable and gleeful expression on her face.

Valentine smirked at the flushed brunette and nudged her. “You’re welcome.” Tori’s hazel green pupils glanced at her auburn-haired friend and stuck her tongue out at her. “You still made him disappointed in me, though..” She muttered as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Tori glanced at her oh-so-lovely prince and a sigh escaped her lips. It had been a year now ever since she and Leon met. The first time they met was freshman year and they both were transfer students from the United States, but they lived in two completely different places. He lived in New York City, while she lived in San Francisco, California. But for Tori, it was convenient for her that they came from the same country because then she could easily speak to Leon in English instead of French; since English was her first and better language.

A hand crept onto Tori’s brown mop of hair and she jumped. Turning around, she saw her redheaded friend, Lucas Dumont. His silver eyes averted from the surprised brunette to her object of affection across the room. “I was going to tell you to pay attention, but I doubt that would work at the moment.” He sighed, “ I still don’t understand what you see in that guy, Tori. I mean, sure, he has good looks and is basically a _prince_ within the school, but still. He is kind of suspicious.” Tori’s cheeks grew pink and her hazel green eyes glared at Lucas. He retreated back and sent a scrutinizing glance in the Prince’s direction.

“I mean. There can’t be a guy that is just super nice, good-looking, and can be quote unquote _perfect_. I mean those types of people only appear in fairy tales.” He ran his hand through red hair, now staring at the prince quizzically, Tori knew he was right. People who were kind, good-looking, and had almost no flaws to their profile and appearance could only be found in fairytales. But that was what attracted Tori to the princely Prince Leon. It was his kindness and his flawlessness that drew her in. She was curious about Leon and she wanted to figure him out. Like Lucas had pointed out, no one could be that _perfect._ Maybe there was an unnoticed flaw somewhere. But, like most of the student body, she was blinded by his perfection; so, Tori didn't know that it was her curiosity that brought him in into her heart. But it was not just that that made her fall for him; it was also the sense of radiance and warmth she received and felt around him. She'd never experienced someone like him in her life before France.

“Are you jealous or something, Lucas?” Tori smirked as she looked back at her silver-eyed friend.

“Why would I be jealous?” He snapped, his cheeks slightly tainted.

“Why wouldn't you be?” Valentine jumped into the conversation, smirking at the boy.

“Shut up,” he growled loudly.

“Dumont!” The teacher at the front of the class had noticed the small conversation between the sophomores. “How many times must I tell you not to bother the young ladies in front of you?”

Lucas’s face went white. “I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, it won't happen again.”

“It'd better not, or you'll be sent to the principal's office!”  

“ _Oui_ , Mademoiselle,” the redhead shook his head furiously as he sank back into his seat. He sent silent glares at Tori and her friend who were stifling giggles.

Moments later, the dismissal bell rang and the cold, silent classroom became noisy. Tori and her two friends stood up from their seats and started to walk out of the classroom. A small grasp could be felt on the brunette’s wrist and her hazel green eyes came to meet blue. “Oh, Mari!” Tori smiled at her cousin, cheerfully and gave her a small hug. “So, do you have StuCo duties today, Miss Junior Prez?” Marinette shook her head and readjusted the bag strap on her shoulder. It was very normal for Marinette to have to work right after school for whatever reason: the bakery, student council work or meetings, hanging out with Alya, or whatever reason she has to do without an excuse. It was unusual for Marinette to ever walk back home with Tori but when she did have the time, it made Tori’s mood became so much more positive and happy. “Then we can walk back home together today?” Marinette ruffled Tori’s brown mop of hair and had a smile that showed her pearly whites. Tori said her farewells to her friends and started to follow the noirette off towards the pavilion in the high school.

Tori caught up to the noirette and the two girls started to chatter off about their day until something or _someone_ caught their eye. A flash of red filled up the noirette’s blue orbs and she cringed at the sight. The last person she wanted to see was in front of her. The redheaded male was cornering his piece of eye candy of the week against the wall and was making her chuckle and blush like a young maiden in love. _Love can truly be blind, can’t it?_ Marinette let out a small, inaudible sigh and glanced at the brunette beside her. Her hazel green eyes were focused on the redhead and there was some sort of tension within them. Marinette looked at her cousin in concern, but decidedly stopped and continued walking; hoping that the male would not see her. She did not need someone to make her day terrible again. After all, it had been a great day for Marinette so far and she did not want anyone to rain on her parade.

Jace’s green eyes averted towards the noirette and a smirk formed on his face. He bid his toy goodbye and turned around to welcome his little lady. As Marinette was about to pass the redhead, he popped up in front of her, which made the noirette step back in surprise. Jace’s hand placed itself on top of Marinette’s head and she looked at him with suspicion. “Hey, hot stuff. Want to go somewhere with me today? I bet we can have lots of fun.” A flicker of disgust was in the noirette’s blue eyes and as she was about to respond to the player of a guy, Jace moved his hand onto his cheek and moved his body closer to hers. Marinette’s face glowed red and she started to muster stutters towards the redhead, but could not make any concrete statements out. In response to this, Jace had a face of amusement on his face and he could not get enough of messing with his little classmate; her reactions were just so entertaining towards him. As Jace was about to make his flirtatious remarks to the noirette, he was stopped by a strong grasp on his arm. Was it Adrien again? _Ugh, not again._ He turned his head over and expected to see a blonde male of perfection, but instead he saw a tiny girl with her hazel green eyes glaring at him with disgust. “Let go of Mari, you,” the brunette pondered a bit for an appropriate name for the redhead and after a moment, she continued, “you, playa, stud guy!” She narrowed her eyebrows towards the redhead and he just gazed at the brunette. A few seconds later, Jace, suddenly, started to laugh at the brunette, which made Tori a big, red tomato. “Don’t laugh at me, you fool!” Tori bit the redhead’s arm, which made him yelp from the sudden pain afflicted onto his arm. He had let go of the noirette’s cheek and started dealing with his annoying sophomore _“friend.”_ They both started spatting towards one another in a constant speed, which included insults, mocking, and many other terrible stuff one should not hear. Marinette gaped at the sight and after a moment, she took Tori’s arm and started to run off before the sophomore and the redhead got in trouble.

Panting, the two cousins finally made it back home in their bedroom and they were ready to just fall over and die from exhaustion. “M...Mari. Why did we have to run all the way back to the bakery? You’re killing m...me…” The brunette let her body loose and let it fall hard on the floor, which scared the living hell out of Marinette. “Tori?!” Marinette was too tired and just laid down next to the almost dead girl; not caring whether or not if they both died. It would just be awesome if everything could just be not crazy and abnormal and just be somewhat peaceful and normal for once in the life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

After a few minutes of silence, Tori started to talk about the preceding events of the day, which made her quite energetic again. Once she started to talk about her prince charming, she could not stop. But most can say the same about Marinette towards Mr. Adrien Agreste. It might just run the family line for the females. Once Marinette got a moment to talk, she started to talk about how she and Adrien were in the same group for a Theatre project. Apparently, Adrien, Marinette, and their group have to make a script and had to perform it during class. The group chose Adrien and Marinette as the two leading roles of hateful lovers; which is ironic because of how can Marinette come to hate such a lovable blunder of blonde and perfection? Especially, when she had such a big crush on him for the longest time. Four years of an unrequited love? That’s commitment. Most people can not have a crush on someone for four straight years and would give up after at least a year or two, but Marinette just could not let go. “Mari, how did Adrien and you even met?”  The brunette asked as she sat up from her spot. The noirette sat up and brought her knees close to her chest.

“It started when I thought he’d put gum on my chair…” Marinette chuckled, softly to herself and her cheeks turned into a soft tint of rosy pink. She gazed down and her eyes became warm and there was a feeling of love and happiness within the two orbs of ocean blue. “I started to yell and chide at Adrien because I fully believed he and Chloe were the same; because of the fact that they were childhood friends and both came from very close families.” The noirette’s eyes wandered off to a nearby poster of her favorite model and her face got slightly redder. “Ugh! That was so embarrassing for a first impression!” Marinette’s hand ran it’s way through in her raven-colored hair and she grasped it, pulling it slightly. When Marinette first met Adrien, she was already starting her day with such a bad mood and she was just so sick and tired of Chloé and her imbecilic actions. Marinette was so blinded by annoyance and fury that she did not see how Adrien truly was trying to help her out. “I bet I started his day off with guilt and confusion; if I was him, I would feel bad for the whole day, which he probably did…” A small sigh escaped the young noirette’s lips and ran her fingers in frustration through her raven-black bangs. Thinking about that day always made Marinette feel terrible and she truly wanted to apologize for accusing him of such a devious deed and wanted to apologize for making his actual first day at school the worst.

But also for Marinette, that day was the first day she conquered an akuma and it was the first day that Marinette finally stood up to the annoyingly, obstreperous brat of a mayor’s daughter, Chloé Bourgeios. “But later that day, I had to stay at school because of the huge amount of rain that was pouring down… And I saw Adrien again.” Marinette laughed to herself and remembered that enlightening moment. Throughout everything, Adrien was the first person who made her feel happy, cared about, and most of all, feel like someone besides her own parents loved her. Adrien Agreste gave Marinette a purpose and a reason to be able to wake up in the morning and to face the hardships of life. It just made her feel so happy that there was someone who genuinely cared for her, even though he barely even knew her, and her thinking about that, it just made her feel the sense of belonging somewhere where she can call “home.”

“And then the umbrella…” Tori looked at Marinette with a confused expression and looked around the room. On the corner of Tori’s eyes, she spotted a black umbrella. She stood up and took the umbrella, bringing it back to her cousin. “This umbrella..?” Marinette’s blue orbs dilated and took the umbrella from the brunette’s whitish-tan hands. Holding it tightly, a warm smile made it’s way to her lips. “Because of this umbrella. Because of the rain that stormy day. I,” Marinette paused for a moment and tried to figure out her next words. “I started to fall in love with him, I guess?” She said, lowly. The noirette grabbed her pillow and stuffed it into her face, trying to hide her tomato-like face. All Marinette could hear were squealing from her cousin and the laughter that came along with it.

A tiny noise filled the room with the laughter of the two girls. Marinette reached for her bag and took out her phone. Squinting her eyes at the screen, she saw that a notification was recently made. On her screen, the name _The Devil_ was shown and it made her nose cringe. She then tossed her phone aside and stuffed her face into the pillow again.

“Who was that, Mari?” Tori asked as she reached for the device. Marinette didn't answer as the hazel eyed girl looked at the screen. “Is that who I think it is?”

Marinette groaned into her pillow and flopped back on her bed. She then removed it saying, “Can we continue talking about Adrien again?”

“I just want to know why you have _Jace’s_ number on your phone.” The tiny sophomore said as she dangled it in front of her cousin's face.

“It was for a group project…” Marinette’s face burned red and she again stuffed it into her pillow. “I was totally not being a gullible girl during the first few weeks of school…”

“Mariiii,” Tori sighed.

“Tori, I can manage my own demons.” Marinette threw her phone across her bed, lazily, as Tori sighed.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Block that number from your phone right now!” Tori reached out towards the noirette’s phone and Marinette cowered away from the brunette. “What if I need it later?!” Marinette spoke.

“Why would you need that stupid boy’s number?!”

“Well,” Marinette pondered for a reason and kept stuttering, “for, uh, for-”

“For?!” Tori stepped towards the noirette and the noirette stood up, getting ready to abscond from the brunette. The brunette ran after Marinette and Marinette kept dodging the useless attempts of her cousin. As the noirette ran towards the floor door of her bedroom, Tori tackled her and pinned her on the ground, throwing to get the phone to delete the redhead’s number. “You are not giving me any good reasons for you to keep that idiot’s number!” Tori screeched as she reached for the pink phone. Marinette kept stuttering and pushing the brunette away from her and, even, was screaming for help, but, unfortunately, no one was in the bakery. “Get off me, Tori!”

“Not until you give me that phone or give me a reason for you to keep that dumbass’s number!”

“I need it for..for...for,” Marinette continued to muster words out until she gave up and said, “for dating advice!” Tori froze and averted her gaze towards Marinette’s face in shock. “Dating advice? From Jace Stone..?” Tori’s hazel green eyes were filled with disbelief. Dating advice from that player? Surely, Marinette was making that up just for Tori to stop. Right? “Are you kidding me?” Marinette shook her head and pushed her cousin off her. She held her phone close and took a deep breath in the sudden relief of safety. Tori looked at her cousin in a weird way and decided to shake it off. Whatever the reason was, Tori must let it go because it was the wishes of her dearly loved friend. “Fine, for whatever reason, I won't make you delete his number. But seriously, dating advice? That's the best you got?” The brunette started to laugh and Marinette’s cheeks tinted a rosy pink. “Shut up, Tori!” And with that, the two girls started to chatter away about everything until early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye, Bye, little butterfly.


End file.
